The End
by SweetnSpice
Summary: May and Drew celebrate their 2 year anniversary, but what happens when a heated argument sparks? Rated M for character death. A/N: I'm new, so please just give it a try?


The End

**A/N: I'm seriously new at this, so please bear with me!**

**So this is for my best friend, since she loves Contestshipping! [not really a fan, but what the hell?] And, in my opinion, it's very OOC. But I tried my best. Anyways, hope it's alright. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"May, _please_, listen to me!"

"No Drew! You and I know it's for the best." fresh hot tears streamed down the brunette's face. "I thought you actually _cared _about what we have. God, I'm stupid."

"May, I do care, it just-"

"Just what Drew?"

* * *

"_Enjoying yourself?" the green haired lad asked while smiling amusingly at the brunette who was scanning the menu._

"_Yeah, I mean, how were you able to get reservations in this place? It's like, one of the most expensive restaurants I've ever seen!" May said cheekily._

_The couple were indeed in a five star restaurant, thanks to Drew who were able to get them the reservations. Drew decided for their 2 year anniversary to take May out for dinner._

_A red headed waitress with bright green eyes made her way to their table with a notepad and pen in hand._

"_What would you two like to have for tonight?"_

"_I would like some lasagna please." May said politely._

"_Make that two." Drew added._

_The waitress nodded while scribbling it down on her notepad, and then she was off._

"_Seriously, how were you able to get reservations in this place?" the brunette asked, her blue eyes filled with curiosity._

"_Let's just say I know people." Drew said while winking._

_Their food finally arrived and they started to eat._

"_Aww, this is so good." May said while biting on her lasagna._

"_Anything for the princess." Drew said smugly._

_When they finished their food, they just sat there in the restaurant, talking and enjoying themselves, until a sudden spark broke out._

"_What do you mean I can get arrogant?" Drew asked with a look._

"_Oh, yeah. I mean, come on, you can seriously brag yourself away!" May said._

_Drew let out an annoyed sigh and paid the bill. They walked out of the restaurant, tension floating above them._

"_Drew, look, I'm sorry…" May whispered softly, but loud enough for Drew to hear._

"_Tch. You should be." Drew said while he huffed._

_May then shot him an icy glare._

"_You know what? Forget about my apology, you are the most arrogant person I've ever met!"_

"_At least I'm not some nag who runs her mouth."_

"_Excuse me, but I do not nag."_

"_Yeah you do."_

_Their small argument turned into a big fight, which ended them up in their apartment._

"_Ugh, I've had it!" May exasperated as she threw her hand in the air. "I really don't understand you Drew! For a minute, you're being so sweet and nice, then the next you're an arrogant bastard!"_

"_Well, at least I'm not some pathetic moron who is absolutely self-centered, stuck-up, unappreciative __**bitch**__!"_

_The green haired lad's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. May's eyes grew wide as well, tears pooling in her eyes._

"_May, I'm sorry, I—"_

"_No. Just stop." May grimaced while facing the floor. "Let's just stop fighting. I'm tired."_

"_Yeah, let's stop fighting, and go back to the way we were bef—"_

"_No Drew." May looked up with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Let's stop this. Everything. I'm tired of us fighting all the time."_

* * *

"May, _please_, don't do this."

"It's for the best Drew. For both of us."

The room fell silent, a million thoughts running through their minds. The times when they would just hang out together as friends, their first date which was a move night, their first kiss, their first anniversary while having a picnic, their soft caresses, the loving looks they shared with one another, and all the times they fought, but still made up at the end. But tonight was different. Tonight, everything ends.

"So this is it?" Drew asked softly.

"Yeah…" May replied as soft.

"I guess I'll…" He'll what? He doesn't actually know what to _do _anymore! "… I'll just book a hotel tonight." At least the both of them could have some space to themselves for the night.

May said nothing in reply, and Drew got some things in his bag and walked out of the apartment.

May walked up to their—_her _bedroom and locked the door. The brunette didn't bother to change out of her outfit, as she collapsed on the bed, tears falling down more freely from her face.

"What happened Drew…?" she sobbed into a pillow. "What happened to us…?"

* * *

Drew officially moved out of their apartment the next day, and stayed in who-knows-where. A few days turned into weeks, which turned into months. Drew always sends May text messages, apologizing and asking if they could be together again, but May never answered them, let alone read them.

One day, May was just sitting on the couch when a knock on the door came. She stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it, to find herself face-to-face with none other than Drew himself.

"Drew, what are you—"

"Please May." Drew's blue orbs were pleading so much. "I'll do things better now. I'll do anything. Just please, please…"

May almost gave up then and there, but she really had enough. The brunette knew deep down inside of her, she still loves Drew, but she really couldn't take it any longer.

"No Drew." May replied, trying to be as cold as possible.

"May, ple—"

"I SAID NO!" with that, she slammed the door.

She stood there for a few seconds, and heard a sigh outside of the door, then heard shuffling of feet, indicating the green haired teen's departure.

* * *

Again, days turned to weeks then months. Drew continued texting May, but they got less frequent until they finally stopped. May just wanted to take him back already, but then what will happen next? They'll just fight again, which will lead to no good.

As May was eating breakfast, when a her phone started to ring. She checked on it, and sure enough, Drew's name appeared on the caller ID.

"Drew, I told you, I had en—"

"May…?" a small voice whispered into the phone.

"Lily?" May asked in disbelief. Lily is Drew's younger sister, so sweet and so innocent. But her voice cracked as she spoke.

"May, something's wrong…" the girl sobbed.

"Lily, what is it?" the brunette asked, started to get worried.

"Please go to the maple tree. May, I'm scared, please come."

The maple tree. The exact same place where Drew and her shared their first kiss. What could have possibly happen that brought the young girl to tears?

"Alright, Lily, I'm on my way."

* * *

May finally saw Lily, crying as she sat down on the soft grass.

"Lily, what's the matter?" May asked in a soft voice.

The girl with the exact hair color as her brother pointed towards the maple tree, which was uphill. She said nothing more as she continued to sob.

May walked up to the tree and gasped as she saw a figure. Drew's figure. But was hanged.

"D-D-Drew left this… this note. For you." Lily stuttered as she stood beside May. She handed her a folded paper, and May accepted it and opened it with shaking hands.

"_You ended us, and I ended my life. Because really, you are my life May. How could I live on without you? Waking up on a bed, cold and alone. Pondering to myself what I could have done for us to still be together. Crying, yes I was even crying, my eyes out as I slashed my wrists with a razor, blaming myself. I never stopped loving you May. –Drew"_

The note slipped from her fingers as she sunk to the ground, crying for the millionth time of the year.

"He's gone… He's really gone…" and May couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**Ok, I seriously don't know what I did here, but please review? :)**


End file.
